1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to recreational and relaxation misting devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Water sprayed in the form of a mist provides cooling and relaxation on warm days and can provide recreational activity for children to play in water. Alternatively, providing a warm-water mist in cool weather increases the ambient temperature in a particular area where the mist is provided. Further, because mist is provided as atomized water droplets, mist has an advantage over other forms of dispensing water for multiple reasons. It provides a light moisturizing and humidifying effect over a general area, as opposed to a spray, jet, or squirt of water directed to a specific point. Furthermore, directed sprays, jets, or squirts of water often cause water to pool on the ground and form mud or disrupt landscaping, whereas a gentle mist over a dispersed area minimizes such disadvantageous effects.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus capable of delivering mist to specific areas as desired by the user, where misting nozzles are controllable by the user to mist particular desired areas while not misting others.